


A Rose By Any Other Name (Would Still Have Thorns)

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [14]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Thorn is The Best™, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Qibli calls Thorn by her name. This is why.





	A Rose By Any Other Name (Would Still Have Thorns)

“It’s not that I don’t love you,” Qibli said suddenly.

Thorn stopped what she was doing, turning to look at him.

“What’s not that you don’t love me, Qibli?” she asked gently.

Qibli stared down at his talons, wishing he hadn’t said anything. At least they were alone, in Thorn’s tent on the edge of the oasis pool.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, “Forget I said anything.”

“Qibli, it’s alright,” Thorn said softly, crouching down to look the dragonet in the eye, “You can tell me anything, okay?”

Qibli nodded dejectedly.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Thorn said, turning back to look at the map pinned to canvas wall of her tent.

“I just…” Qibli started again, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Thorn replied, confused.

“But I don’t call you Mom!” Qibli burst out.

Thorn shrugged. “That’s fine. You can call me whatever you want.”

Qibli was only four, but he was already quite good at reading other dragon’s expressions. Thorn didn’t look angry, she looked confused and worried.

“But…but I want you to know why,” Qibli continued, more quietly, “It’s not because I don’t love you – I _do_ love you – it’s because Mom isn’t you. She’s a different person, but…the idea of Mom isn’t you. My idea of Mom is someone who yells at me and tells me they don’t love me and doesn’t take care of me and – and sells me.” Qibli said the last sentence in a rush, not looking at Thorn.

Thorn was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“You’re not like that,” said Qibli, finally glancing up at her, “You’re nice and you never yell at me and you love me and you’re perfect. You’re too good to be Mom.”

“Oh.” Thorn mumbled, wide-eyed.

“Oh, Qibli,” she repeated, scooping him up and cradling him against her. “I’m so sorry it ever had to be that way for you.”

“’Sokay, Thorn,” he said, voice slightly muffled, “I have you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I've been wanting to write it for a while. Also YAY this is the 80th WoF story (and my 15th).


End file.
